dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The 8th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash/@comment-31661832-20190523170341
It took 3 runs for me to really get in the groove of it. You can find my usual teams in a blog post on my profile if you're curious, but here were some of the changes I needed to make to get in the groove of consistently beating this. Android 19 - needed to swap out a couple of units on my Super PHY based to avoid ki supering him. Kale and Future Gohan were pretty good here, as was VB with counters ... until he decided to super attack 3 times and fully heal him :/ thankfully at level 1 Android 19 doesn't deal much damage at all Saiyaman - This little s***. It's been a long time since I got mad at Dokkan's actual gameplay but the randomness of this dude was so frustrating. They should label which attack will be the KO, or at the very least add a condition so he can't do it in those first slots before our units can even attack. I realized pretty quick that you have to seal or stun him, but it was dumb because there were only so many seal/stun units that aren't chance based. Ultimately Jackie Chun saved the day, but it's still pure luck that he shows up in the first rotation. Cooler - This guy was surprisingly hard hitting with dual super attacks. My Extreme STR team was struggling to stay alive, and it has quiter a few ways to heal. Thankfully he's the only PHY unit this time, so I currently have two backup STR teams not being used. Gohan - Another close call. The locking is minorly annoying but his supers hit really hard. My Extreme AGL team hasn't lost to him yet, but it's come pretty close. He's definitely harder than Trunks or Vegeta from the previous UCs. Hit - Okay, I'm just gonna say it: 20% stun on Super attack is definitely not accurate. Every time this guy supers I've been stunned. To make matters worse he's the same type as Saiyaman this time around, which usually leaves me stuck with only 1 INT team to take care of him. If Saiyaman doesn't take extra teams to beat, this guy does. Kid Buu - I was concerned about this guy because he seemed like a hard-hitting Zamasu, but overall I didn't find him too bad (probably just because my Super TEQ team is stacked). One trick I did find to make it way easier was to bring TEQ SS Bardock and seal those high damage supers. That made it rather easy considering LR Goku & Frieza can lower his attack and get their full attack boost. Overall this is definitely going to be challenging once they start adding in Bardock and Gotenks to the last level. Saiyaman and Android 19 in particular are gonna have me swapping out units on the teams I use for them, almost to the point that I might just make rainbow teams for both of them filled with sealers or whatever is most needed to keep them in check. At least the rewards seem increased for beating these.